HOA
H.O.A. (Home Owners Association) As the name implies, the group is a Home Owners Association for the Mirror Park community, officially backed by Payne Real Estate. It was founded by resident homeowner Siz Fulker '''in an attempt to lower the crime rate and raise the property values in his neighborhood. HOA Members patrol the Mirror Park community to keep crime out of their neighborhood, anyone caught doing such acts are immediately removed from the area and given a "talk" with the "Mayor of Mirror Park" or dealt with by HOA officers on the spot to ensure that such acts will never happen again. All residents of Mirror Park and those who want to use it for any legal means must also pay a $10 fee for the HOA's presence. In addition, the HOA maintains a "Ban List" of those deemed unwanted in the community. Secretly, HOA members do not accept the label of "gang", as they prefer to be referenced as "only a terrorist organization". The HOA's activities consist of: * Bribery * Drug trafficking/distribution * Extortion/Racketeering * Kidnapping * Murder * Propaganda * Terrorism * Theft * Torture * Vandalism * Robbery The HOA rules include: * Must keep dogs on leash and have doggie bags on your person * Must keep up your lawn * No burglary * No being an on-duty police officer * No fake news (unless it paints the HOA positively) * No selling of drugs * No speeding through Mirror Park * No white-knighting * Vehicles must be deemed roadworthy Victims '''Micheal Harris - Caught robbing houses. Aythen Warthog - 'Caught talking bad about the HOA on Twitter. 'Kael Soze - 'Repeated attempts at entering Mirror Park even though he is quadruple banned. 'Dom Nader - Ran from the HOA for no reason, had his car imponded, tried to sue the HOA, and was promptly questioned, tortured, and placed on tracks to be run over by a train. Maverick Shaw '''- Shot HOA Lieutenant '''Matt "Kray-Tor" Joe '''with a taser and was shot down by Siz. '''Ron Roberts - Refused to pay the HOA Tax and mocked the HOA on Twitter. [https://clips.twitch.tv/ToughNastySmoothieMikeHogu He was executed by Denzel Williams and Matt "Kray-Tor" Joe with sawed-off shotguns.] Zee Mathers - Refused to pay the HOA Tax and [https://clips.twitch.tv/AwkwardMagnificentNightingaleFailFish was tortured and dealt with by the Mayor of Mirror Park (Vivi)] Johnny Roquette and Nick Molini '''- Were caught breaking into a house and [https://clips.twitch.tv/EagerGoldenOysterArgieB8 were forced to fight to the death (after '''Johnny was shot by Denzel).] [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Luigi_Bezos Luigi Bezos] - A third party who shot down Siz, kidnapped Denzel, and got cops involved after a drive-by retaliation. Was executed on courthouse steps by Siz, Denzel, and T-Bag as Kray-Tor distracted multiple cops. Solomon Seerson '''- Killed, skinned, and ate a dog. Was thrown off the dam and repeatedly beaten and stabbed by '''Denzel Williams. Arrests Nicolai Pogoski - Is caught robbing the convenience store in Mirror Park and was promptly detained but was let free by Lauren Forcer. Was caught by the HOA in the stolen undercover police Schafter and was detained again and finally legally arrested by the police. Davey Doherty '''- Is caught robbing the convenience store in Mirror Park and was tased and detained when attempting to escape from the store he was trapped in. Davey was let go by '''Lauren Forcer and Clarence Williams. Trivia * Despite being titled the "Mayor of Mirror Park" Vivi actually does not actually own a home in Mirror Park, and instead lives on Fudge Lane. * The Mayoral position is merely an authoritative nickname for Vivi and holds no actual power; Siz came up with it on the spot when telling his first captured criminal Michael Harris who he was going to meet. * Despite seemingly being second in command in the HOA to Siz, Kray-Tor also does not actually own a home in Mirror Park. * The HOA claims the LSPD, BCSO, and SASP have no jurisdiction in Mirror Park. * Assistant Chief of Police Copper (in addition to a judge) held interest in turning the HOA into a legitimate law enforcement branch that was authorized to make arrests, however, Siz '''was disinterested in learning the specifics required to legally make arrests and believes the police are "stepping on his toes" in Mirror Park. * The HOA does not negotiate with terrorists. * The HOA worships the Lady of the Lake in Mirror Park and regularly sacrifice illegally parked vehicles to her in an act called "inponding". Divisions of the Homeowner's Association Additional Content [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1yeNtTLOQSg&feature=youtu.be Here is an intro for the HOA based on Magnum PI, as suggested by '''Denzel.] Here is an HOA intro and short episode based on Reno 911! Category:Factions (Gangs/Departments/Businesses) Category:Non-Gangs